Jealousy Gets The Best Of Me
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Sora starts going to a new school and has no one to talk to. Then he meets Riku, a guy he's been dreaming of, and he doesn't know it. As time passes by, he starts to fall in love with him. But what will Sora do when he figures out that Riku is dating someone else? Yaoi RikuxSora and a little bit of RikuxRoxas. Don't like, don't read. First story! Written in Sora's POV
1. New Life

**First story on Kingdom Hearts Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. If I did, Riku and Sora would have been married, had a baby named SoKu, and i would own their sex tapes. **

* * *

Sora's POV

Moving to new school isn't easy. I'm new here and I got no one to show me around or a friend to talk to. All of my other friends went to different collages out of the state. I was really depressed when they told me they accepted to universities out of the state. I was happy for them that they're going to their dream school, but then I realized that none of them aren't going to the collage I'm going to. So I'm here. By myself. How lovely.

As I unpack my stuff in my new dorm room, I'm feeling more and more nervous about starting school.** _'What should I do? Should I act all badass like or act all smart?' _** I really don't want any trouble here. Especially since I'm going to be a newbie there. I should at least get a strong friend to back me up, whenever I need him/her. Get him/her to beat up the person who's messing with me.

After I was done packing, I decided to explore around the school. And hopefully make some new friends on the way.

The school was HUGE!

There were at least 300 different rooms and a whole bunch of dorm rooms. And about the whole 'making friends on the way', that didn't work out so well. Every single time I went up to someone to introduce myself like, "Hi! I'm Sora! What's your name?" they either laugh and leave me or just look at me weirdly and then just walk away. What was I doing wrong? Did I have something between on my face or something? I kept on having these thoughts until I reached the office to pick up my schedule.

"Hello there. Is there anything you need today?" the person at the front desk asked.

"Um yes, I need my schedule for tomorrow since the first day of the school tomorrow." I don't know why I kept on talking as if she was stupid or something.

"Okay. I just need your name. What is it?" She asked me.

"It's Sora Smith."

I see her type in my name in the computer, then print it out and then hands it over to me. "Okay, there you go." I thanked her and started to go back to my dorm room. "Oh wait there something I need to remind you of." I turn around and looked at her. "What is it?" I asked her.

"You're gonna have a roommate. He should arrive tomorrow or later on tonight."** _'A roommate huh? I hope he'll be my first real friend and doesn't find me weird.'_** While I was walking, I was looking at my schedule.

_1__st__ period- Art_

_2__nd__ period- Biology_

_3__rd__ period- Math_

_4__th__ period- American Government_

_5__th__ period- Computer Application_

_6__th__ period- Spanish_

_7__th__ period- Physical Education_

_8__th__ period- Literature_

These schedules are really weird in a way because even though we have 8 classes we have to attend 4 of them each day and there's and Odd Day and Even Day. Odd Day is 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th then Even Day is 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th. So my first class is going to be Art. That shouldn't be too bad. When I arrived at my dorm, I was expecting to find my new roomie but I didn't see anything. He must be arriving tomorrow then. I started to get ready to go to bed since tomorrow I need to get up early. I just hoped and prayed that tomorrow I'll find someone who wants to be my friend. I laid down in bed thinking about this and then I drifted away into a deep slumber.

_Come on Sora! If you want me, you gotta catch me first! I heard a familiar voice from my past. Right now he was a couple of feet away from me and I don't know why, I just wanted him to be with me. Be close to me so I feel complete. "Wait up! Stop trying to get away from me! I want you with me!" _

_Who was that boy? I can't see his face, bit I can see his silver hair being blown away because of his running. Why was he so special? Why did I want him so bad? Then he finally stopped so I can finally catch up with him. "Finally you stopped, I thought I was going to lose." I said to him. He turns around but I can't see his face. I can only hear his voice. "I'll never leave you Sora, I love you too much." _

_With that said, he hugged me tightly, his arms around my waist, I feel safe in his arms. Like nothing can hurt me. He pulled away and as I was about to whine a little, he starts to lean in slowly and soon I can feel his breath on my lips. Then before I know it, his lips were on mine. His eyes are closed while mine are wide open, sure we kissed numerous of times, but this was just unexpected. He pulls away and our faces are just inches away. He chuckles a bit at me, "You're so cute when your face is all red." Just by him saying that, I can just feel my face turn redder. I turned my head to the side so he won't see my face, my very red face. _

"_Hey, don't hide that cute face of yours." He uses a finger to turn my head around so that I was facing him. He takes his hand and starts stroking my cheek. "God I love so much Sora. Don't ever leave me." I hug him tightly as I felt tears going down my cheeks. "I won't leave you if you don't leave me." I promised him. _

_He starts to lean in again, my eyes fluttered closed as I was ready to feel his soft lips on mine. Then I heard a ringing noise. Why was it ruining the moment? I opened my eyes and his face was gone. I was staring at my alarm clock. _

I woke up. I had another dream about him. I don't even know who "he" is exactly. He just starting showing up in my dreams at least 2 years ago. It was always about me and him being a couple. I got up and started to take a shower with him on my mind. I can never see his face, but I can only hear voice.

His sexy, sexy voice that sends shivers down my spine.

I try not to think about him, but it's impossible not to. But I need to focus on my schoolwork for now. Although I wish I can meet him in person one day. If he even exists.

Well off to my first class. When the bell rang to tell everyone to go to their class, everyone was crowded in the hallways. It was almost impossible for me to pass by everyone.

When I arrived I was the first one there, so that meant I can pick a seat where I wanna sit. There was a bunch of tables everywhere so I had to decide on which one I wanna sit. As minutes passed on by, more and more students came in the class room. Some of them actually sat at the table where I was sitting, but they would have a friend with them so I was still alone. The bell rang and the teacher shut the door. Then see started to talk about her favorite artists in the world and then this boy came in late.

This boy with silver hair.

"You're late. Do you have an excuse?" the teacher asked. And then he said, "Yeah, I just arrived here this morning." He handed a pass to the teacher and started to look for a seat. There was an empty seat next to me but then again there were other ones too, so I tried not to get my hopes up. But then, he took a seat next to me! On the inside, I was like **_'OMG! He's sitting next to me! Could this boy be the person from my dreams?' _**When I was looking at some of the paintings on the wall, I could feel his eyes on me_. **'Why do those eyes make me feel all tingly on the inside?' **_Then Iheard his voice again, talking to me, "Hi, I'm Riku. What's your name?" He offered me his hand to shake it and all I did was just stared at it. I could just feel my heart flutter and I took in deep breaths and finally said, "I'm Sora." I grabbed his hand and his hand was velvet smooth. "Nice to meet you." Then he flashed me a smile. A smile I couldn't describe. It was just and he was just….

_Perfect_

* * *

**Sooo how was it? should i continue? Let me know!**


	2. Daydreaming

**Thanks to Precious and xjeffreyx for reviewing this! And to xXRoxel138Xx for encouraging me! Here's chapter 2 guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

For the rest of the class period, I can either feel Riku's on me or when he turns around to look at something else, I look at him. I'm still wondering if this guy, this one guy, is the guy from all of my past dreams. I always wonder why I dream about him, why is this guy always in my dreams and on my mind almost every single day. And why are my dreams always about me and him kissing? I don't think I remember this guy from anywhere in the past. I would've remembered him if I knew him. But I feel like I known him my entire life. Like I can talk to him about anything. Like he one of my long-lost friend. I spent like 10 minutes thinking about this until I heard his voice again. "Hey are you okay?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts to answer his question.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay."

"Then why is your face all red then?"

**'_Damnit! It's like every time he talks to me, I blush! Why oh why does he have that voice?' _**while my thoughts were being jumbled up, I felt the back of his hand touch my forehead. I flinched for a second, then relaxed as I felt the coolness of his hand. "I don't think you have a fever." He muttered "I-I think it's hot in h-here, t-that's probably why." Now I was stuttering. I might as well scream "Hey Riku. You're the guy I dreamed about the past couple of years! I think I love you!" (Notice my sarcasm) I heard him chuckling "What's so funny?" I asked. Was it something I did that was really stupid and didn't notice?

"You're just so cute I swear!"

'_He just called me cute. What does that mean? Is he hitting me?' _

"Okay anyways! Let me see your schedule. I wanna see how many classes I have with you."

'_With me… and no one else' _I handed him my schedule and he took it. He looked at his schedule then mine and then at his again. "Well?" I asked him. I wanted to know what classes we have together so I can see him.

This one guy might be the guy of my dreams. Literally!

The guy I maybe love…

"The next class I don't have with you, but the last 2 classes and lunch I do have with you." Right when he said that I was excited at first because I can see him the rest of the day. But then I was sad because I don't have any classes with him on even days. That's like a whole day of not seeing Riku! I don't think I can handle that!

Oh God now I sound like a girl…

"Man that sucks." I had a pouty face on. "What sucks?" he questioned. Oh my gosh, I just said that loud enough for him to hear me. Now I was blushing. "What sucks?" he repeated. "Um it s-sucks that I d-don't have any classes on even d-days. You know, w-with you. I turned away from him. I didn't want him to see my flustered face two times in a row. "Hey, don't hide that cute face of yours." He had his hands on my face, making me look into his aqua eyes.

Those beautiful aqua eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was staring at his lips I wondered if his kisses are anything like in my dreams. I just need to know.

'No Sora! You just met him! He'll think you're weird!'

**'_But he could be could the love of your life! He's in your dreams for crying out loud!'_**

'You dream about other stuff and they never came true!'

**'_But you've been dreaming about him for the last couple of years!'_**

'Don't do it!'

**'_Do it now! The moment is perfect!'_**

I snapped back into reality when I heard someone yell my name. "Sora are you there?" Riku waved a hand in my face. "Huh? What happened?" "You were daydreaming about something I guess? What were you daydreaming about?

'I was daydreaming about me and you kissing. Your kisses in my dreams are always hot and passionate. I just want to kiss you to see if your kisses are like that in reality. I just need to know.' Then I froze. Riku was stroking my cheek lovingly, looking deep into my eyes. He started to lean in slowly, closer and closer to the point where I can feel his breath on my lips. I figured we were gonna kiss right now so I closed my eyes waiting to those lips.

And then…

_BBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG_

We looked at each other for a second and then we realized that that was the bell telling us to go to the next class. We both got up from our seats and started to walk down the hall. Now I got to go to math class, the class I don't have with Riku. But I know things right now are kind of awkward. We almost kissed, what do we do now? "So you ready to go to math class?" Riku asked me, trying to change the subject I assumed. "Not really. It's gonna be boring in that class." 'Cause you're not in that class. With me.' I thought but didn't say. "Because I'm not gonna be there?" Riku teased me with a smirk on his face. My face turned red a bit and I playfully punched him. "Shut up." We continued to walk down the hall and then Riku started to walk in different direction. "Where are you going?" I asked him, my heart breaking a little. "My class is this way," he pointed in his direction, "And your class is over there, but I'll see you at lunch though. Bye." I watched him walk down the hall while a bunch of other students started to pass me. I couldn't just stay here all day and watch him walk away from me. I started to towards my math class, thinking about our "almost kiss." I touched my lips, still wanting to feel his lips on mine. I bet his lips are soft. Velvet soft. When I arrived at my class, I just sat at a desk in the back of the classroom, and slept the whole class, thinking about Riku.

"_Riku, this is so beautiful."_

_Riku just gave me a promise ring, proving his love for me .Today was our 1-year anniversary and we were taking a walk down the beach. I'm here standing, still shocked that Riku gave me something so beautiful and have deep sentimental value. "Do you really like?" he asked me, still scared if this was too much for me to handle. "Are you kidding me Riri?" I giggled as I used my nickname for him. "I love this so much! It's so beautiful. And most importantly, I love you." I wrap my arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around my waist. We both lean in simultaneously and kissed deeply with passion._

_ I loved everything about Riku. His eyes, his hair, his voice and his kisses. _

_Definitely his kisses._

_ His kisses always make me weak in the knees and I'm just so addicted to them. Almost like a drug. He pulls back, but we're still centimeters away from each other. "I love you too Sora. No matter what you do to me, I'll never leave. Ever." I felt so relieve to hear him say that, but yet I felt sad at the same time. I ignored that feeling and just leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "You know, there are some other ways I can so you how much I love you." With that said, I felt one of his hands getting near my erection. I gasped slightly, feeling small waves of pleasure override me. "Riku n-not here, w-wait until we get home at least." I stuttered. I wanted this, just not here though. "I don't want to though." He muttered, placing kisses on my neck. God he knows all my weak spot, he knows exactly what to do to make me feel weak. I lean my head so he can have more access to my neck. "R-Riku, I love you. So much." He pulls away so he can look at me, looking into my eyes. "I love you more Sora." He places his hands on my shoulders, and thinking he's going to kiss me, I closed my eyes waiting to feel his kisses again. But instead I felt something else, him shaking me. Rather violently I would say. "Wake up Sora!" _

I wake up to see everyone in the classroom left except for me and this other kid. I'll admit, he kinda looks like me except for the hair style and the hair color. He had a blonde mullet and eyes looking exactly like mine. "Hey Sora, wake up."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Well first, my name is Roxas Jones and how do I know your name you ask, so I answer it's on your binder."

"Oh." Now I feel so stupid. "Well thanks for waking me up Roxas. Well I gotta go bye!" I quickly pack up my stuff so I won't be late to my last class. "Wait a minute! I wanted to talk to you!" Roxas yells at me. "What?" "I thought we could be friends. I did something nice for you. You should at least be my friend." I thought about this for a second. He would be my second friend I made today.

"Sure why not?"

"Yay! So let's get going to class then!"

* * *

So how was it? please review! it encourages me :)!


	3. Rest of the Day

**So sorry i didn't updated for like 2 months! writer's block! But I will try to update sometime next week! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters :'(**

* * *

Even though I wasn't sure about it first, but I'm actually glad that Roxas started talking to me. We're practically twins! We like almost the same things! Like we like the same food, we have the same taste in clothing and we both love to listen to orchestra!

…Don't judge us

Even though he's a good friend and we have the same interests, I still want Riku as my boyfriend. I just feel like we have a connection and that we're just meant to be together. So my next class is Computer Application… I have no idea what the fuck that is. But I'm guessing it has something to do with computers.

Heh I'm that smart.

"What class do you have next?" Roxas asked me. Right now we were walking to our next class. Lots of people are walking through the hallways so we're struggling to get to our classes and trying not to be late. "Uh I have computer applications next. What about you?" "Oh I have literature next." He answered with a frown, "I guess this is where we separate 'cause I have to go this way," he pointed to the hall to his left, "So I'll see you later then! Bye!" he waved frantically and started to head down the hallway. Now I was alone… Great. As I started walking down the hall, I remembered something. Riku's in my next class! Instead of walking now, I started sprinting to my next class. I just want to see him again. Talk to him again. And see those eyes of him. _**'**__**Room 329, Room 329… oh where is that room that Riku is in so I can gaga for him.**__**'**_

Ugh I gotta pull it together…

When I finally reached my destination, the first thing I saw was Riku sitting down with a bored expression on his face and an empty seat next to him. The seating arrangements were a small table with two people and in rows. _**'**__**Did he save me a seat next to him?' **_When Riku looked up, he saw me and immediately put a smile in his face. "Hey Sora, come here I saved you a seat!" He had his arms in a 'c'mon over gesture'

_**'He saved me a seat …just for me… and no one else'**_

My heart fluttered inside my chest. God I gotta stop acting like such a girl. I made my way to my seat next to Riku and he started a conversation, "So how was your last class?" "It was boring," _**'****cause you weren't there'**_, "I pretty much slept the entire class period." Riku gave a small chuckle, "Were you really that bored without me Sora?" he teased me. I can just feel my cheeks turn into light pink color. "M-Maybe" I whispered softly so he can't hear me. "What was that Sora? I couldn't quite hear you." He teased some more. God why does he have to tease me like that? It's so annoying but I kind of like it at the same time. That's the kind of teasing he does in my dreams too. The teasing he does to me in my dreams… like lip biting, sucking on my neck, ass grabbing, the usual.

"But I'll have you know I wasn't all that bored because I made a new friend!" I exclaimed proudly. Wow I realized I sounded like a loner… Dang "Really? And the name of this person is…" "His name is Roxas. Roxas Jones, if I remembered correctly." His eyes widen in surprise and his face turned in the lightest shade of pink that I've ever seen before. "R-Really? You met him today?" he asked me, looking a bit worried. "Um yeah, why?" I asked him "Well I can't say nothing but let's just say I know him and he knows me veeery well." He winks and I just stare at him, all confused. "What's that supposed to mean exactly?" I asked him with a hint of anger in my voice. "Basically we're really good friends." "Okay. You could've just said that instead of confusing me." I still wonder, what was that supposed to mean, 'I know him and he knows me veeery well.' We're they friends since they were little or are they going out or something. The thought of Riku kissing someone else makes me want to cry, throw up, and possibly die. But I don't think that they're going out. Just think, he tried to kiss me earlier in the day. He wouldn't try to kiss someone else if he was dating Roxas. Which I hope he's not. The teacher started to give us directions for a project that we going to have. Wow the first day of school and we already have a project. Ain't nobody got time for that! "So working with the person sitting next to you, your project shall be about any country as long as it's not the USA. It has to be done by PowerPoint with pictures and animation. You have 3 days to work on it." After the teacher finally stopped talking, me and Riku looked at each other and we both grinned. We get to work on a project together! "How about we talk about the project after school and we can just talk for this class?" _**'**__**You mean as in, I go to his dorm, and we're there, all alone, with no one to bother us!'**_

"Sure! We can hang out later and work on the project." Now I was excited! I just can't wait for this day to end! All there was left was one more class and then the day is over! WOOHOO!

After a while, the bell rang telling us that it's time for lunch. Finally! I was starving. Me and Riku started to walk to the cafeteria which was like 5 minutes away from our class. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends. They're hilarious, you'll love them." Riku said. _**'**__**But I won't love them as much as I love you.'**_

As we got our lunches, (I got a chicken sandwich. Yummy!) We started heading for a table that was full of other guys that look at least two years older than me. I assumed they're all gay 'cause all of them had their arms wrapped around each that no friends they should. We sit down and Riku introduced me, "Guys, this is Sora. Sora the red head is Axel, blonde guy is Demyx with his blue haired boyfriend Zexion, the other two are Cloud and Leon." I wave at everyone and they all waved back and said "Hey" or "S'up." I felt someone lonely because almost everyone at the table had a boyfriend except for me, Riku, and Axel. But hopefully I get a boyfriend soon. And I hope that boy is Riku. And the fact the fact that Demyx and Zexion made it even worse because they do waaay to much PDA.

We all had some laughs because Axel made everything we talked about really perverted! (A/N: He's just like me! :3) Then the bell rang again telling us that lunch is over and we had to go back to our class. Our next class we have next is P.E, which I hate. But the good thing about it is that Riku has that class with him and I can see his perfect body whenever we're in the locker room. That would be the highlight of my day. Except for our 'Almost-kiss'

When we finally got to the gym, all we did in that class was talk about how we need to stay in shape and eat healthy and yadda yadda yadda! The coach told us that we need to bring our gym clothes next class because that's when we're gonna so physical stuff. Finally the final bell rang telling us that we can get the heck out of this school! Me and Riku left the gym and started heading towards the dorms.

"So where's your dorm at?" I asked him. We started walking through a familiar hallway. "Um it's down this hall, right here." he stopped and I look at the door number, "248?! That's my dorm too! I guess you're my roommate the lady at the front desk told me about." Riku just looked at me surprisingly, "Wow. We'll see each other every day then." Every day I'll see Riku. We sleep in the same dorm, we almost have the same classes, and this was just perfect!

"So shall we get started on working on our project then roomie?" He asked me. I giggled a bit, "We shall roomie." He pulled out his laptop and started it up. "So what country do you wanna do?" "Um I was thinking something like Japan or something. If you don't want to do it we can pick another one! I said too quickly before he can even respond. He just looked at me weirdly and laughed. "Ha-ha! You should've seen your face Sora! That was too funny!" I looked away from him, feeling really embarrassed right now. "Sora it's okay. We can do Japan if you want to." He said, finally calming down. "But so you want to? I don't wanna do anything you don't wanna do." "Really Sora, its fine." He gave me one of his heart-warming smile. I smiled back at him, "Okay Let's get started then!"

* * *

**So how was it? Lemme know so i can write more soon :3 Review please! **


	4. Back In The Dorm

**Heyo! Sorry for the delay, the internet was down from last Tuesday and just got fixed yesterday. But now that it's summer, I can post more stories and/or chapters! And my birthday's coming up! ^o^ On the 15th! Turning 15! Anyways here ch. 4 of JGTBOM (aka the title)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.**

* * *

*an hour later*

"Is there anything else interesting about Japan that we should put on the project?" Riku asked me as he was working on the project and I was on my own laptop, looking up some interesting facts. "Besides the fact that raw horse meat is a popular food there and that sumo wrestlers eat a stew called Chankonabe to fatten up, I think we're good." I replied to his question. He closed his laptop and sat up from his bed so that he was sitting. "You already finished the project?" I questioned him.

"Huh? Oh the project? I figured, since we have all the information, all we have to do is pick a design and put some animations on it, and then we're done." He said getting his phone from his pocket and started texting someone. His phone rang and he got a message. He laughed at it and then started typing. At this point, I'm just dying to know what Riku meant by him and Roxas are "really good friends." I got up and sat next to him, looking at his phone, trying to see who was he texting. He noticed what I was doing and hid the phone from me.

"Who you texting?" I asked him, really curious. He blushed a little and replied, "Psh, nobody. It's just one of my friends."

"Really? Which one?" Is it one of the guys I met today?" I started just blurting out random guesses. "Yeah sure, let's go with that." He replied smoothly. As I was about to shout out another guess, he picked up a towel and started heading towards the shower on the other end of the dorm. "Well! I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay Sora?" he teased me some more. I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "S-Shut up! I'm not that stupid."

I heard a chuckle and a door close, knowing that Riku's in the bathroom, probably stripping, getting ready to go in the shower, where he'll wash that silver hair of his and wash that sexy body of his. And then he'll wash the soap off of his sexy body, water dripping all over his body….

_**'****Snap out of it Sora! As hot and incredibly sexy Riku is, this is your chance to find out who was he texting earlier!' **_I realized that my thoughts were right. He left his phone on his bed and Riku was still in the bathroom. Then I started arguing with myself.

'Should I do it? I mean it could've been someone else and not Roxas.'

_**'****But you don't know that though. That's why you need to check it.'**_

'But what if he gets out and sees me with his phone, looking through his stuff? He would think I don't trust him and he'll probably stop being friends with me or think I'm weird!'

_**'****He just got in the shower, I'm sure you have plenty of time to go through his phone, check his recent text messages, read them, and then put his phone back where it was.'**_

My thoughts were right, so I got Riku's phone and pressed the unlock button. And then I realized that he has a password.

Fuck!

Now I have to think what could be his password to unlock his phone? I had to think about it for a second and just out of curiosity, I put my name and….

It didn't work…. Sadly

Well now I have at least 4 more tries to unlock it. Then I put 'Roxas' to see if that work and….

It did….

So what does that mean?! I pushed that thought into the back of my head and returned to snoop through his phone. I checked his text messages and his latest conversation was with…

Roxas

I felt my heart crumble into pieces. But maybe they're just really great friends. Like childhood friends or something. I tapped on the conversation and started reading the messages from today.

**Roxas: Hey!**

**Me: Hey cutie ;)**

**Roxas: ^w^ you're making me blush right now…**

**Me: Well that's my job isn't it?**

**Roxas: Yeah I guess… you're really good at your job**

**Me: Am I?**

**Roxas: Yes really good at it, I wish I could pay you ;3**

**Me: Really? With what?**

**Roxas: With money of course!**

**Me: You know, you could pay me in other ways ;)**

**END OF CONVERSATION**

What does this all mean?! It doesn't sound like they're 'just friends' to me! Before I knew it, I heard a door open and footsteps. I started to panic and dropped the phone right where it was and I sat on my bed, grabbing the closest book I could find and pretending to study. He walked in the room with a towel hanging dangerously low from his waist, threatening to fall off anytime soon.

I started staring at his body, all the water was dripping over his body, just like in my imagination. I quickly snapped out if it as I heard Riku calling my name.

"Sora, are you okay?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? You said something?"

"Yeah, I asked you if you did anything stupid."

I don't know what to call 'snooping through your friend's phone who's also your sexy crush from your dreams and finding out that he's probably in a relationship with Roxas, the guy you met just today'

Interesting… with a pinch- no, A LOT of jealousy, I guess. But I still gave him a pout because he thought I did something stupid.

"No I didn't do anything stupid. As you can see, I've been studying," I lied. "For my math test that I will have soon." He looked at me with an 'are you kidding me face' and started laughing. "What's so funny?" I questioned him. What was so funny about a guy pretending to study for his math test that's a lie and Riku doesn't know that.

"Sora, are you really studying for your math test?" he questioned me with a smirk on his face. "Of course I am. What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Check the title of your 'math book.'" I closed the book and looked at the title of the book I picked up and the title was

'Lying For Dummies'

How ironic…

I blushed and tossed the book on the floor, feeling really stupid right now. I buried my head into my pillow, feeling really embarrassed. Riku still kept laughing at me and then sat down next to me. "C'mon Sora. We all make stupid mistakes." He grinned at me, ruffling my brown spikes. I sigh as he kept ruffling my hair, loving his touch. "C'mon Sora, I was just kidding with you. You're not stupid."

I looked up from my pillow and looked up at Riku. "Really? I'm not that stupid?" I started to grin like an idiot and blushing as well. Even though it sounded somewhat insulting, I'm still taking it as a compliment. "Yeah, you're not stupid. I'm sure when I get to know you, you won't sound stupid." He flashed me with one of those breath-taking grins. I sat up from laying down and I was sitting down next to him. There was an awkward silence between us but that was only for like 10 seconds and then he broke it.

"Sooo what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" he asked me. "I wanted to ask him about Roxas. What was the relationship between those two? Are they going out? But I can't just yell out that question. I need to start off slowly. "How about we start to get to know each other like you said before." I suggested. "Sure, why not? You can go first."

I told Riku all about my past. I lived in Destiny Islands, I took an interest in writing stories of my own, and I had to move here 'cause I didn't have that much money for a university. "Well it's a good thing that you came here; otherwise I would've been bored here." Riku said, lying down on my bed while I was still sitting. "Really but what about-" I stopped and realized I was gonna question about Roxas. "What about who?" Riku questioned, looking at me curiously.

_**'****Great genius, you almost blew it! Now think of something before he gets on to you!'**_

"Um, what about….," Then I thought of someone "Axel and them! You shouldn't be bored with those guys." I sighed in relief. _**'That was actually a smart move Sora.' **_I thanked myself in my head and had a smile on my face.

"I mean with them, I just hang out and play around. But with you, I just feel like I've known you my entire life. Like I can talk to you about something serious or about my problems. You know what I'm saying?" he asked me. My heart started pounding. Was this part of his confession that he loves me? I looked down to stare into Riku's eyes. They were so beautiful. That beautiful aqua color just takes my breath away. "You know, this may sound a little bit weird, but I'm pretty sure that you were in a lot of my dreams before in the past." He said sitting up next to me.

_**'****So I was in his dreams? Like the same in my dreams where we were going out or like us being just friends?'**_

"Sorry if this is freaking you out. I just felt like you needed to know tha-"

"No no! It's okay! Because to be honest, you've been in my dreams too." I interrupted then realized what I just said. I looked away and I felt my cheeks turning really red. _**'Great, now he's gonna think you're weird no. You made it obvious that you like him now! God, we're screwed now.'**_

"Sora, are you telling the truth?" I turned back to look at Riku and he had a serious but gentle facial expression. At this point I think, _**'What do I got to lose, he basically knows everything.'**_ "Yeah, you've been in my dreams for the last 2 years. I don't know why though, you've just been there…" I don't know what else to say. I looked up at Riku; he was staring back at me, his aqua eyes looking deep into my deep blue eyes. I subconsciously started to lean forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, giving Riku plenty of time to push me back, which he didn't. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and started to lean forward and I closed my eyes.

This was it. We were finally gonna kiss. After my previous dreams, I get to experience the real thing. I wonder if his lips are soft like in my dreams…

I started to feel Riku's breath on my lips. We were so close, nothing could ruin this moment.

Unfortunately, I spoke to soon because I heard a phone go off. And it wasn't my phone either

Riku pulled away from me and got his phone. He looked at the screen and looked back at me. "I gotta take this. It's kinda important." With that said, he stepped outside of the dorm and closed the door.

I sighed in frustration, I was about to kiss Riku! Who would interrupt us? I laid back down on my bed, still very frustrated. Then the noisy part of me was telling me eavesdrop on Riku to see who was he talking to. I got up and started to tiptoe towards the door, placing my left ear to the door. I heard Riku talking but I couldn't make out the words.

"-orry, -sbusy *pause* k, k cya-morrow, -oveyatoo"

I hear him sigh and that's when I knew he was coming in. I ran to my bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. I heard the door open then closed again. Riku walked in the room and was staring at me. "What's wrong? Who called you?" I asked him, sitting up straight. He sighed and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked him again.

"Sora, let's just forget any of this happened."

* * *

So there you go! Ch. 4 I hope I can update ASAP cause I have some more ideas of stories that I really _REALLY_ wanna post soon. I'm just gonna give you the titles. They are:

•Trying To Stay Just Friends (AkuRoku)

•A Mermaid's Legend (SoRiku)

Let me know what you think! Read and Review!


End file.
